Purgatory the Beginning
by Charley43
Summary: This is my first time writing and it's a story central on Abbie and Abraham.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

My OC story picks up in the current season but primarily in Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod still doesn't know how he feels for Abbie. While Jenny and Joe's love intensifies, Abbie is plagued by dreams she has of her time in purgatory. The strangest part is she wakes from them feeling like she has been thoroughly loved.

"Not again!" Abbie wakes up screaming that along with a few expletives. As she gets up to go to the bathroom she can still feel residual sensations of it. The buzz of Abbie's cell pulls her from her thoughts. It's a text from Jenny letting Abbie know that she and Joe are going out for drinks and they want her to go too. She then adds that Ichabod is coming also. Abbie knows that being around the people who mean the most to her in the world should be what can cure her loneliness. However, she still feels a big chunk of despair as if something is missing. The next day Abbie meets Ichabod at the archives to look over a case they are working to wrap up for the FBI. Ichabod is ranting on and on about his times with his mentor Ben Franklin when she looks at her reflection in the mirror and catches a flash of something red. What the hell was that, she thought. She there focused on her eyes on the mirror once more and saw that her lips were slightly swollen not like from eating something spicy or being hit in the face. She looked as if she just had a passionate kiss from a lover. When she turned back around to Ichabod he was still talking but now it was about a case that hadPandora's signature all over it. "How long was I out of it?" Abbie thought. Just as she was about to tell Crane to start all over Jenny and Joe entered the room."Hey" they both said with a strange look on their faces. Abbie immediately picks up on this and asks "What's going on?" Jenny than says, "Have you looked atthe local news today?" Ichabod says "No" and Abbie shakes her head in the negative. Well, Jenny says, "I think you should" she then turns on the TV and a male reporter is finishing up his piece on the local Mayor stepping down for health reasons. The broadcast then goes back to the anchor desk and Skip Stearn is doing the rap up. Ichabod then comments on how he could have such a name, and that it has to be fictitious. He stops mid rant when it pans over to the other anchor in the background you can hear Skip saying, "Welcome again to our newest member of the live at 5 team, Katey LeSombra." She is the spitting image of Katrina Crane!

Ichabod sits down and looks like someone has punched him in the gut. Abbie ask Jenny and Joe, "Is it possible it could be Katrina?" Joe says, "She looks just like the picture Ichabod showed him on his phone that he took of her in happier times." Jenny than says, "She sounds just like her too, and in Hollow anything is possible." Abbie turns to Crane who still hadn't said a word she reaches out to touch him and he visibly flinches. She asks if he is "okay" and he nods his head still not saying anything. Abbie stands close to him and the mirror she looked in earlier rattles a little. Everyone looks its way knowing that mirrors are Moloch's specialty. Joe is the first to speak, "Well this town isn't that big and that the Vice Mayor is having a town forum meeting tonight to discuss the Mayor's vacated seat. There's a good chance that new reporter will be there." he says. Ichabod jumps up and agrees with Joe and adds, "Maybe this is Pandora showing her next hand." Abbie is glad he sounds more like himself again. She then notices how far she has moved away from Crane and can't remember taking one step. Joe is on his phone talking to someone and Jenny is on the desktop searching for information on the location and time of the forum tonight. Ichabod approaches Abbie and says, "LeSombra is Spanish for shade or shadow." "Maybe this Katey LeSombra could be Pandora's latest puppet or Katrina reincarnated for another chance at life." she says. "We shall find out Left-tenant." he says with a smile. "Come on let's go grab a bite to eat." Abbie says with a smile as well. Joe hangs up and says, "I could eat and I know of just the place to go." Jenny agrees. The four leave the archives unaware that they are being watched.

The restaurant they choose is new and has already gotten great reviews on its fusion cooking being mouthwatering delicious. The weather is warm and Charley's has its terrace dining area open as well. The lunch crowd is heavy but Joe always gets a table seeing as how he is a silent partner to its owners Remy Chevalier and his wife, Charlotte who is also the chef. Remy and Charley as she likes to be called are like their food. A fusion of French Creole and African American, Remy 6'5" tall with auburn colored hair with an impressive build and his wife 5'3" dark skinned beauty who stole his heart with her kindness to others and her cooking that she calls the "itis" touch. Joe orders his favorite dish chicken tacos and Jenny has a bowl of Jambalaya soup and a salad. Ichabod orders shepherd's pie, and Abbie has crunc hy rolls with a side of fried rice. As their orders arrive and everyone starts to tuck into their meals, the Vice Mayor walks in with none other than Katey LeSombra on his arm. The four watch as the two are seated on the opposite side of terrace. Katey excuses herself to go to the ladies room and Abbie and Jenny do the same. Crane and Joe look on while the Vice Mayor, Peter Fulton looks at the wine selections. Meanwhile, in the ladies room all three women are now either washing their hands or retouching up their lips. Jenny breaks the ice with a 'Wow!' "You're that new lady on the news!" she says. Abbie shakes her head. She then says "Please forgive my sister, she is Jenny Mills, and I'm Agent Abigail Mills." Katey looks unflustered and smiles at them both. She offers her hand to Abbie first and then to Jenny. She tells them that she finds the town quite charming and the people more so. Jenny not so subtlety offers her a business card of her latest endeavor, as a realtor. Katey thanks her and takes it. Abbie again says "Welcome to the Hollow and hopes they meet again." Katey says, 'Likewise' and pulls out her compact as she turns back to the mirror. As the two sisters exit the bathroom Abbie lightly nudges Jenny on being 'Captain Obvious' minus the shrieking. "Well, it worked."Jenny says with a smirk. The two take their seats and fill the guys in on their brief talkwith Katey. The four finish their meals and leave a generous tip for their server since Joe is co-owner and the Chevaliers see him as their son. As they get up to go Katey comes over to let Jenny know she would like her services in finding a home and exchanging numbers with both sisters as well. She turns to Ichabod and says "hello". Ichabod stares at first but finds his voice quickly and offers his hand. They shake and hold each other's hand longer than a shake when they are interrupted by the Vice Mayor Fulton. He barely acknowledges anyone except Katey. She finds this rude herself and says, "I can't have lunch with you because my realtor, Ms. Mills has a property I have to go see immediately." The douche bag offers to get their food to go and take her himself but she quickly turns him down. Jenny than says, (in her best snooty impersonation) "We must hurry and all of that." Abbie covers her giggle and Joe laughs out right! The now five leave the Vice Mayor standing alone at the now vacant table. Outside the restaurant Katey thanks them for getting her out of the most uncomfortable lunch date from hell. They all laugh and Joe and Jenny start walking back towards the police station while Abbie feels like a third wheel between this 'Katrina'and Ichabod. She excuses herself and starts her walk back too. Katey smiles and asks him about his accent, the small talk leads to a surprising dinner date for tonight. They exchange numbers as well and shake again longer than what is accustomed, a fortuitous taxi pulls up and Katey snags it. Unbeknownst to them both the Vice Mayor sees this and now is angry.

Back at the archives Joe is going with Jenny to look at a potential home for Katey and Ichabod is contemplating on where to take Katey for dinner. Abbie is going to stay and do the finishing paperwork on the case for Quantico. Hours later, Abbie wakes up to hearing someone whispering her name, she looks around the room to find no one. Immediately she shrugs it off and starts on her way home. She pulls a few things out for dinner and goes to take a shower. She undresses and puts on a robe headed to the shower when she sees an imprint as if someone's been sitting on her bed. Abbie plays it cool and casually walks to her dresser and pulls out her extra gun a little Colt Python, 'her baby' as she calls it. She turns around but all that is there is herself, she checks her closet followed by the bathroom. Nothing, she then goes room by room before she takes a sigh of relief and puts her 'baby' away. "This is ridiculous," she says to herself. Just then there is a knock at her door, Abbie goes to the door looks out the peep hole and sees Hawley. She asks him what he wants through the door letting him know she is not decent. He tells her he really needs to talk to her and that it's an urgent matter. She lets him in and tells him to wait while she puts something on. Hawley shakes his head and sits down on her sofa. Abbie knows something is definitely not right because Nick Hawley is one of the biggest poon hounds she knows and there wasn't a bit of mirth or dropping of the eye when she let him in.

Ten minutes later, Abbie is quick showered and dressed in sweats looking at a very distraught Hawley. "What's wrong? Are you okay? she asks him. He looks up to her and just blurts it out. "I screwed up bad Abbie." he says, "I can't find the headless horseman's head!" He continued to blurt out what happened, " I was trying to impress this babe that is a fellow entrepreneur as myself, when I told her of some of my relics. We had drinks. She asked to use my bathroom, when she didn't come back in ten minutes. I thought maybe she was snooping in my medicine cabinet, you know that 'girlie' thing you all do." he said. Abbie twisted her lips but let him continue. "I found the bathroom door locked but she didn't answer when I asked was she okay?" Hawley said. "I jimmied it opened and the bathroom window was opened so I started to look around. The only thing missing was his head that I kept with my most precious items." Abbie just stared at him, why wasn't she upset or fearful, she thought. She asked for a description of the girl and told Hawley to go tell the others. Abbie locked her door and sat down to now deal with the feelings and images that popped in her head when Nick left. She now understood her loneliness and why she felt so incomplete. Not because of Purgatory, it was because of what or better who she left there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abbie needed to speak to her sister. She knew that talking to Ichabod about it was out of the question. Jenny had helped or knew how Ichabod was able to talk to her and see her on the astral plane so it stood to reason that she would be able to do the same. Just as Abbie resolved herself to wait until tomorrow to get started, a thump was heard in her bedroom. She no longer had her Python it was back in her dresser. She grabbed a knife from her kitchen and braced herself for action. As she slowly entered the room there was another thump, she turned around and heard the direction of the thump. It was coming from her bathroom. Abbie put the knife in the drawer her Python was in and grabbed her gun. Safety off and headed for the bathroom she peeped in and saw a small glow coming from the mirror over the sink. Tears came to her eyes when she saw him. "Abraham" she said as he smiled at her. Well, it's about time he said. "You are remembering more now that you can see and hear me. I'm glad that he was successful in getting you out." "I don't understand" Abbie said, "I know what I feel when I see you, but how did we become more to each other than enemies?" "I was brought here first by Pandora." Abraham said. "She needed my strength to bring that decrepit tree to fruition. I would not yield, and still not being whole she was strong enough to subdue me with her powers. I wandered the astral realm for months fighting other demons and wraiths, trying to find my way out of this accursed place. Then I saw you and you were talking to no one but notching a marker on one of the stone walls. I watched you for days after that wondering why I didn't want to take your life. I realized it was your courage that I admired at first." She was deeply enthralled with his tale of their times in Purgatory when he stopped abruptly and held his hand up in a gesture for her to be quiet. He then said, he had to go but would return to her later tonight. She nodded her head and watched his image disappear from the mirror.

Downtown Sleepy Hollow, at Fionn's Pub Ichabod waited nervously for Katey. She looks so much like Katrina he thought to himself and yet he knew it wasn't her. Images of that horrible day played back in his head. He wished the outcome could have been different. He knew he made the right decision; if he had not Abbie would be dead and no more. "I hope you haven't been waiting long" said Katey. "I'm still getting lost even with my GPS" she laughed nervously. Ichabod stared at her for a moment longer before he spoke to her. "I know it can be quite the challenge but you shall persevere" he said. Katey looked at him and said, "You talk so different and it's really cute." The two sat and ordered drinks. Across the tavern in a darkened booth sat Pandora with a smirk on her face. She uttered the words "all too easy" to the young lady sitting across from her with a satchel sitting prominently on the table. Back at the archives Nick Hawley looked with squinted eyes at Joe who was looking back at Nick with pity. Jenny came back in the room with the Intel she had gathered on Nick's latest booty call. Jenny thought to herself that she had dodged a bullet not falling for Nick's crap. "Well, her name is Lauren Faye" she said, "and she is from Ireland on a Visa. She is wanted for questioning in a art heist in her native land as well as grave robbing in Lumberton area of North Carolina" Jenny said. "It seems she has a thing for bones, her last three heists were all desecrations of skeletal remains." Nick looked at Jenny with some shock but no shame. "She's perfect for you" Jenny said with a smile. Joe just shook his head and laughed at Jenny's response. He knew then that his baby had no feelings left for Nick outside of an acquaintance. "According to my sources she's been hanging out at Fionn's, so let's take a drive over there to see if she's there tonight." Joe raised his eye brows and said "Isn't that where Ichabod was meeting that news lady" Abbie now wasn't tired or sleepy. The detective in her wanted the rest of Abraham's story right damn now! All of her gut instincts told her everything he said was true. She had faint recollections of him and her together. Some left her panting inside for more. Just as she was at her wits end her cell rang playing Sister Sledge's (We are Family) a ring tone she set for Jenny's number. "Hey" Abbie answered, "I assume you talked to Nick by now" Jenny said, in a rapid fashion "YEAH! BUT WE ARE NOW RUNNING FROM BULLETS AND PANDORA! "WE HAVE SOMETHING SHE REALLY WANTS BAD!" Jenny laughs, half screaming. In the background Abbie can hear Nick screaming "NO ONE STEALS FROM TRICKY NICKY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Abbie then hears Joe scream, "YOU ASSHAT, JEN!" WATCH OUT FOR THAT HORSE!" The connection goes silent. Abbie quickly heads out the door like a bat out of hell. Jenny's gun a 454 Casull with silencer can take down a grizzly bear and yet it can't hit the broad side of that damn horse!

One hour earlier, Fionn's Pub. "So you know my price" Lauren said with a smirk of arrogance. Pandora's patience was wearing thin with this woman; however, she really needed to control the beast. "Yes" was all she said and Lauren couldn't hide her smile. "I hope that bag is for me, otherwise you're not getting shite" Lauren said with some anger. "What a vulgar woman you are" Pandora said. "I assure you what's in this bag, is for you" she said, smiling. Lauren lifted her beer and said "cheers". Just then, Nick runs up to the table screaming "THIEF!" at Lauren ignoring Pandora. Jenny and Joe both slapped their foreheads and Jenny whispered a boat load of expletives. Pandora surveyed the room looking for familiar faces when Lauren hit Nick with her beer bottle and he and the tablecloth went to the floor along with Pandora's drink. As if on cue a lot of the patrons started to leave quickly but orderly. It looked like a lovers' quarrel and that was not new at any pub. Pandora grabbed her bag that was at her feet and patted it before heading for the exit. Lauren finally looked down and grabbed her bag but it felt really light! Its content was missing and so was Nick! Jenny and Joe figured out Nick's ruse and had the truck running. "And the Academy award goes to..." Nick said triumphantly holding the stolen relic inside of the tablecloth he took to the floor with him. He would have continued with his BS but a bullet grazing his left ear had him jumping into the back of the truck bed quickly. Nick screamed, "Hall ass man!" Joe was driving and didn't have to be told twice! Lauren was aiming her gun at Nick's head again when the worst pain she had ever felt in her life came over her. She couldn't believe her eyes when it stepped in front of her. It was blackish green with large orange eyes and teeth like a shark. She momentarily forgot her pain when fear took center stage than she felt it again along with a crunching sound. "Oh God!" she screamed there is another one she thought. That was her last coherent thought. Screeching tires drowned out Lauren's screams as she was broken in half by Pandora's pets. They devoured her with brutal efficiency leaving only a stain of blood and fluids that to a passing pedestrian would look like puke. Pandora then said the word "revert" and her pets turned back into their seed forms. She picked the seeds up depositing them back into her bag, and patted it. Lauren Faye was no more. Pandora then saw the nightmare beast galloping down the street! She tried to use her powers to make it halt. As it approached she could see its red eyes glowing crimson red. She jumped out of the way just as the beast's thunderous hooves cracked the concrete where she just was standing. "I've been away from my tree to long" she said to herself. She then walked into the darkness and disappeared.

Nick said, "Did you hear that?" Joe looked at Nick and said, "Yeah, if you mean the hooves of our new friend back there!" "What the hell!" Jenny screamed, "It chases people without its rider!" She fired off a clip at it and it just got faster. Abbie didn't know what instinct she was going on but she caught up with her sister's group quickly. She saw the rear end of the horse and heard the shots but nothing passed the horse. As Joe's truck and the horse came to a halt on the outskirts of the Hollow, Nick and Joe were reloading and Jenny kept her Casull locked on the horse. Abbie screamed as she got out of her car quickly "Jenny! Don't shoot!" The horse turned to look at Abbie and his nostrils flared, he then neighed and trotted over to Abbie. She reached out to touch him on his mane and said his name, "Daredevil".

 ** _I would like to thank Blackwolfmajik, Cocoalounge, and foxgodess07. You three helped me immensely. Your encouragements, knowledge and criticisms are well appreciated and accepted. Thank you_**.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize in advance for the editing and font size. Slowly but surely I am figuring it out. I enjoy writing the reviews I receive I cherish. Thank you and I hope those that read it enjoy.**_

Jenny drops her Casull to her side and takes a deep breath. Joe held her in a sideways hug not taking his eyes off the massive

beast.

"Was that damn horse, always that big?" Joe whispered to Jenny.

"It's seems bigger than it was the last time I saw it." Jen responded.

"Why is my sister acting like it's a family pet?" Jenny said.

"As long as she keeps it from attacking us I'm okay with it." Nick said, from the truck.

Jen started to walk toward her sister when Joe grabbed her hand.

"Give her a moment babe, Abbie is okay. She seems to have control of the horse. If we go near them too soon it might hurt Abbey

trying to get to us." Joe whispered.

Jenny looked at the massive beast bowing his head for Abbie to pet him. Jen nodded her head in acknowledgement to Joe. She

looked at her sister talking to the horse while she stroked his mane. She wished she were closer to hear what they she was saying

to it.

"How did you get out?" Abbie said with a large smile on her face.

"Is he here?" The horse bowed his head quickly when Abbie said that. Tears came to her eyes and she immediately went to one

side of the horse to mount him. Jenny saw this and let Joe's hand go and ran towards them.

"Abbie, what the hell are you doing!", she screamed. Abbie looked at her sister running towards her and calmed Daredevil down.

"It's okay, Jen I will explain everything to you when I can talk to you later. He needs me.", she said.

Jen looked on with confusion as Abbie went around her towards the truck.

"Daredevil, you said we were going to take me to him. He's not in the truck." she said.

It was then at the height she was at that she saw the cloth Nick was holding with a tight grip and remembered their previous

conversation.

"Give it to me Nick." she said very calmly. Joe stepped forward and said, "Abbie are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am sure." She said.

Joe reached into the window of the truck and wrestled it from Nick. He handed it to Abbie and she smiled at him.

"Thank you for trusting me." She said.

Jenny came over much more calmer and looked at her sister sitting on the horse that looked bigger than a Clydesdale.

"You better call me as soon as you can. I don't know what's going on with you but I haven't seen that smile on your face in a long

time." Jen said.

"I will call you ASAP and Jen thanks." Abbie whispered into the horse's ear and the massive beast took off quickly. Daredevil kicked

up a lot of dirt and grass leaving Jen, Joe, and the side of the truck covered in it. Nick poked his head out the window and laughed

at the two. Both of them picked up some of the dirt and grass off of each other and threw it at Nicks face, landing in his mouth. He

stopped laughing and started spitting it out, then Jen and Joe started laughing. Joe turned to Jen and hugged her telling her that

Abbie would be fine. They then got back in the truck and told Nick to drive Abbie's car back to her place. On the way back to her

trailer Jen looked out the window wondering if she done the right thing tonight.

Abbie held on as tightly as she could to the horse's mane. Daredevil was covering so much ground in a short amount of time they

were on the outskirts of Sleepy Hollow. The horse started to trot as it got nearer to a winding path. Abbie remembered Abraham

telling her of such a place. He said Henry had enchanted it so that only those he wanted to see it could. Abbie thought since Henry

died his magic had to have gone with him. She was brought out of her thoughts by Daredevil neighing as they started up the path.

Abbie felt as though her heart was beating faster, she was so anxious. When she saw what Abraham called a "keep" was a castle

minus the moat and drawbridge.

"Wow" was all she could say. It was completely dark except for one corner on the left side. Daredevil stopped at the door and Abbie

dismounted. The horse then headed toward what Abbie guessed to be a barn. She turned one of the doors' handle and the twelve

foot door opened with ease for her despite its size. She walked toward the light and could smell firewood. She opened the door to

what appeared to be duel fires. The one that had her attention was the one that shecould see a large shadow. She had her hand on

her Glock 626, Abbie said his name in almost a shout, "Abraham!" He dropped his axe but barely had the strength to stand. Abbie

ran to his side and made him sit back on the settee. The light from the fireplace was not adequate enough for her. She looked

around for another source. She found a candelabra and bent the candles toward the fireplace. She lit them and walked back toward

Abraham. She couldn't believe her eyes he was bigger but he was also hurt. She sat on the floor next to him and held his hand it

was cold and bruised. She began to cry when Abraham's other hand covered hers, she sniffled and said, "I'll take care of you."

Abraham felt a lot better just having her with him again. The only thing giving him pain was a burning sensation at the base of his

neck. He thought one of those roots must have sliced him there. The hell he and Daredevil through to break through that cursed

realm was all worth it to be with his mate again, he thought to himself. Had they both not been half demon born they would have

surely perished in that lake. As it was Daredevil had to pull him to shore. He did not have the strength to even mount him due to

fighting Pandora's tree roots with their thorns sharp enough to sever an average being. Then once ashore it was the pets of

Pandora, Abraham thought they seemed smaller at the time but no less vicious. He and Daredevil made quick work of them, he

with his blazing axe, and Daredevil with his kicks and hooves. It took nearly all of his remaining strength, he needed to rest.

Abraham knew he had to get to his keep before sunrise, thinking of reuniting with Abbie gave him the strength that he needed to

get on Daredevil's back and hope his steed could make it there. Abraham was drawn from his thoughts by the smaller hand

squeezing his. Abbie let go of his hand and went over toward the door she came in. The sun was starting its rise when Abraham got

up as quick as he could to get to the windows to make sure the curtains were secure. The burning sensations got stronger as he

approached the second window. Abbie watched Abraham and notice he seemed almost a foot taller at least 7 feet! He seemed more

muscular as well, not bulky but definitely harder. She was staring so hard she did not notice when he turned around and didn't

move. It was like he was staring. "Staring!" Abbie shouted. She remembered what she had in her hands that she had left by the

door this room.

"Abraham, please sit down I have a surprise for you.", she said with a smile.

Abraham sat down on the nearest chair and held his hand out to her. She approached him with her bundle and sat it on his lap. It

was then that Abraham felt the burning sensation at full force and knew what it was. He didn't want to believe that it was his head!

Abbie unwrapped it from the cloth and Abraham's hands trembled as he picked it up his skull. It was aged looking and discolored, in

a word ghastly. Abraham feared looking up to see if Abbie would be disgusted with seeing it. To his surprise she was smiling and

her tears were full of joy not sorrow. She put her hands on either side of his to help him with the motion. They both completed the

task of sitting his skull on his neck stump. Immediately, Abraham felt pain as if he would explode from the inside out. He pushed

Abbie's hand away so as not to crush them The pain only started to subside when he heard screams. Some sounded like Abbie and

others a man's voice. The man's voice he thought sounded familiar it was his own! It was a little grizzled at first but it was his. The

pain was subsiding more and he now only heard Abbie's voice saying his name.

"Abraham blink, if you hear me or can you say something?"She asked.

He looked at Abbie and not with his phantom eyes but with his own. She was even more beautiful and her scent made his nostrils

flare. She was intoxicating to him. He was so thankful that in Purgatory she could see his phantom head and he was able to

communicate with her. As much as he cherished those memories he found himself wanting new ones here. While Abraham was

deep in thought Abbie was taking him in herself. "Hot damn he's man candy and all mine!" shewhispered. Abbie blushed when she

thought that she could kiss him for real and it not feel like a warm breeze. Abraham came out of his musings when what

was to Abbie a whisper was heard by his supernatural ears. He smiled as he walked toward her.

"I heard you Is brea. You think I am a confection?" He smirked.

Abbie's eyes blinked rapidly as she stared at him.

"Your voice, it's sounds so good, and what did you call me?", she asked.

"It's Gaelic, for (my love) my grandfather was from Scotland.", he said with a smile. He then opened his arms towards her and she

wasted no time walking into Abraham's embrace. They stayed like that for a while before the detective/agent needed answers.

"How did you escape, why did you tell me you would be back to talk to me last night?", Abbie said.

She had many more questions ready to be released in rapid fire. However, Abraham was looking down at her first to her luscious

lips and due to their differences in height (and his good fortune) he could see the top swells of Abbie's bosom. Abraham couldn't

help himself, he picked up his mate where Abbie only way to perch herself was to straddle him. He then turned toward the door.

"Abigail can we not save these questions for what you call "bed talk" for later?" he said.

Abbie giggled and corrected him by saying, "It's called pillow talk." She was about to elaborate but when she saw his light blue eyes

turn cobalt with lust.

That plus this new position allowed her inner thighs to feel the heat of his growing erection. The English language left Abbie's

vocabulary and she was now a mute. Abraham carried Abbie with haste out the room, and taking the steps easily two at a time to

get them to the master suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Abraham carried Abbie over to the large bed that was center in the room. He laid Abbie on the bed and went over to the fireplace and used his imbued axe to light the fireplace. The room looked candle lit and the two soon to be lovers of this realm could see each other as Abraham approached his mate. Abbie reached out to him and Abraham grabbed her foot and pulled her to him as he dropped his knee onto the bed.  
Now lying above Abbie he watched her chest rise and fall in a panting way. He kissed her forehead and then her nose before nuzzling her cheek. Abraham was enjoying how her scent change from soft to aroused from his touch. Abbie started to whimper when Abraham pulled away from her, his lips then went to one of her breast and bit a turgid nipple that was trying its best to poke out of the top she had on. Abbie grabbed Abraham's head and brought it closer to her other breast that was begging for his attention.  
Is Brea", Abraham whispered into Abbie's ear as he came up to kiss her lips.  
"Do you cherish any of the garments adorning your body?", he asked

Abbie looked at him with eyes full of desire and some confusion. When she realized what Abraham had asked her it was too late.

The sounds of ripping material being pulled from her body was all she could hear. A gasp the only sound she made. Abbie looked into Abraham's eyes which now were darker than midnight. Her own lids now were heavy with lust for her man that at the moment had on entirely too much clothing  
Abraham watched Abbie try to get the many buttons on his britches undone with much frustration. He then put his hand over top of hers to stop her so that he could remedy the situation himself. As Abraham removed his shirt first Abbie looked at his well defined chest and abdomen with an appreciative eye and she once again thought he looks as if he has gotten more muscular and taller but how could that be possible?

As Abraham kicked his boots to the side and pulled down his britches and long johns, his cock sprang out as if it was pointing to Abbie's body

Abbie was now staring at what was an 11 inch rod or more! She blinked rapidly and scooted back a little on the bed.  
"Is Brea, it will not hurt you, I would never hurt you", he said.

Abbie looked at Abraham's face and saw for just a moment a look of hurt that she herself knew all too well. It was the look of one who was offering their heart and devotion to another and being fearful of rejection.  
Abbie quickly moved towards Abraham getting up on her knees so that she could touch him. She laid one hand on his chest where his heart beat rapidly and the other over her breast where her own heart beat just as quickly.  
"I know baby", she said and looked in between them at his now weeping manhood.  
"It's just that you are quite large and I haven't been with anyone in a very long time", she said.

Abraham smiled at his mate as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a devouring kiss.  
"I will keep you satisfied now and forever more", he said.  
Abraham then lifted Abbie up to where her thighs now lay on his shoulders. Abraham's strength still amazes her and thrills her when he uses it on her in such a way.  
Abraham looked at Abbie's womanhood, it was bare except for a small patch of hair. He nuzzled her center with his nose, this was a scent that would only be for him he thought before diving in with his tongue.  
All Abbie could do was moan and grab Abraham's hair for stability as she was grinding against his face.

Abraham lowered her back to the bed without removing his mouth from her body. He opened Abbie's thighs wider to get comfortable for what he knew would be his favorite meal.  
Abraham's eyes rolled upward with every swallow of Abbie's climax. He opened his eyes to see his mate staring at him with the look of a woman that was sated with desire. He could wait no longer to be inside her.  
Abbie watched her man give her pussy one more kiss before rising up and pulling her closer to his cock. The look in his eyes was pure hunger and she knew that look was in her eyes as well. He was primed and ready. The tip of his cock was a deep red and weeping copiously.  
She grabbed her knees and opened her legs as wide as she could.  
The tip touched her lower lips and the electric jolt was felt by both. He began to push forward and Abbie knew that no other man would be able to satisfy her other than Abraham nor did she want one to. She was so into her pleasure she barely heard Abraham's whispers.  
"I'm sorry Bairn", he said just before slamming the rest of his cock into her.  
Abbie let out a yell that caused Abraham to stiffen and look to her face. He started giving her small kisses to her forehead and saying to her to calm her body. She knew he was waiting for her body to adjust to his size. Abbie rotated her hips to see how that would feel and the corresponding groan that came from Abraham gave her courage to do it again in the other direction. Abraham now growled into her ear. She did it again and Abraham quickly reversed their positions. She was now on top looking down at Abraham.  
"Ride me Is Brea", he said between gritted teeth.  
From this position Abbie could control with her thighs on how much of his cock would be inside of her. She started to go up and down on him and Abraham began to squeeze her ass and move her body as he wanted it.  
"This feels so good baby", she said to him just as she started to grind on him.  
"I need", she said but didn't know what it was as tears formed in her eyes.  
Abraham was in bliss watching his mate pleasure them both when he felt her quim tighten around his cock. He knew what she needed and reversed their positions once again. This time taking her legs and putting them on his shoulders.

"Take what you need my Bairn", he said to Abbie and his hips were moving at an inhuman speed. He pumped into her and rotated his hips in a saw motion to find the spot he was looking for. When Abbie's body released more fluid as it once tightened again he knew he found it.

Abraham slammed into that spot with power and speed. He could hear Abbie keening his name and that caused him to lose his control and his seed as he to came. Abraham let out one more growl before collapsing onto his mate. Remembering his weight he turned over taking her with him to lay haphazardly across his chest. Both sweaty and breathing laboredly. Abbie began to lay kisses on his chest and move her hand down to his cock. It was grabbed by Abraham's.

"Unless you are ready for me again Is Brea, I wouldn't be touching me there" he said with a smile.  
Abbie thought he was joking surely he could not be ready so soon. She was about to say so when she felt his cock begin to hardened next to her thigh. She immediately stopped moving because she knew was not.  
"Perhaps we should bed talk now to give you a rest bit", he said.  
Abbie smiled and said, "you mean pillow talk".  
"Aye, pillow talk", he said.  
Abbie laid her head back on Abraham's chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
"Ok", Abbie said. "You start", she said with a smile.  
"What is your favorite color", Abraham asked her.  
The two lovers pillow talked for a while before they made love two more times before sunrise.  
Abbie picked up what was her clothes and looked at Abraham who was looking for his right boot.  
"Ahem", Abbie said. "What am I going to wear?"

"Nothing, if I have my way", Abraham said.  
She smiled at him as she walked toward him naked and unashamed. Searching for his missing boot stopped as he watched Abbie's hips sway.  
She knew she had a captive audience and put an extra dip into it.  
"Baby, I need clothes and as nice as your castle is we need amenities.", she said.  
"I can't ride into town 'Godiva' style on Daredevil with you", Abbie said.

"Now that you can go out in daylight, you have to go to my home to get me some clothes or to Jenny's for some of hers.", she said.  
"They found out by accident that having his head back he could be out in daylight when one of the windows in the bedroom didn't have a curtain and the morning light touched them as they slept.  
As wonderful as that was going to Abbie's younger sister's home was not. He knew by now that she would probably be in the presence of Ichabod.  
Abraham was brought out of his musings by the sounds of someone singing. They were singing they were family?

Abbie ran toward the sound and grabbed the only piece of her clothing not torn to rags. In her jacket pocket was her wallet and her phone. She thought both were in her car. As she answered it Abraham came into the room.  
"Hey"she said as she looked at Abraham.  
Abraham knew from the way Abbie became rigid it was Ichabod. He rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa next to where Abbie was standing.  
She stood with one hand on her hip and the other holding that contraption to her ear. Abraham smiled because in all of his mate's rush to get to the contraption she forgot she was as bare as the day she was born.  
She turned slightly and talked lower into it, forgetting that his hearing was just as supernatural as his strength.  
Abbie whispered, "put Jenny on the phone please; Jen I need you to bring me my toiletry bag and a couple of days worth of clothes" she said.  
When Abraham heard that his anger dissipated at Ichabod talking to his mate. It was replaced with pleasure knowing Abbie wanted to be with him alone for a Fortnight at least. He was so happy he pulled his bare beauty into his lap.  
Abbie gasped but collected herself to give her sister directions to where to bring her things.  
Abraham rested one of his large hands on her thigh and caressed her while she talked to her kin.  
Abbie thanked Jenny and was going to talk more but she felt Abraham's growing arousal under her naked rear. She then told Jenny she had to go and she would see her in an hour.

Abbie looked at Abraham's darkening gaze and corrected herself to her sister.  
"Make it two hours Jen before you come. I have to see if I can get some food delivered out here" she said. Jen told her she would bring her favorites from Charley's for them. Abbie thanked Jen again and said goodbye.  
Abbie turned toward Abraham and said, "now we have only an hour and a half before my sister gets here, what shall we do?", she said with a smile.  
Abraham stood up still holding his now giggling mate and said, "I may have a task that can pass the time." He then carried Abbie back to their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Abbie was again carried to their bedroom by Abraham, however; this time he deposited her onto her feet facing the well-used bed. She waited to see what Abraham would do. She did not have to wait long, she heard his pants fall to the floor and his cock was resting on top of her rear end. It was already hard and weeping onto her bare skin. One of Abraham's hands reached around to cup one of her breasts. She immediately gasped and covered his hand with her much smaller one.

Abbie turned toward Abraham and got down on her knees.

A sharp intake of breath was now taken by Abraham. He looked down to see Abbie take hold of his manhood and kiss the tip of it. She was looking up at him with lust filled eyes as she opened her mouth to take more of him in.

Abbie could only get so much of Abraham's cock into her mouth.

She had to use her hands in unison with her mouth to give her mate pleasure.

The moans coming from Abraham let her know she was doing it right. Feeling bold, Abbie reached lower with one of her hands and fondled his balls. The deepest of moans came from Abraham when she did that.

Abraham's own hands were now in Abbie's hair stroking and guiding her in what pleased him.

Abbie felt Abraham grow harder in her mouth and hands and knew he was close to coming.

"Ahh, my Bairn, you prime me to release" he said.

"I want to taste you" Abbie said. She increased her sucking and gave the head of his cock light flicks with her tongue.

Those few words and Abbie's actions caused Abraham to throw his head back and growl with his release.

Abbie swallowed as much as she could and rose up from her knees to wrap her arms around her mate's waist.

They stayed like that for a few glorious minutes until Abraham's hands went to Abbie's shoulders and returned her embrace.

"That was most desirable mo Speir" he said.

"What is a mo Speir?" Abbie asked.

"It means my heaven" Abraham said.

Abbie was speechless and could only smile at her lover.

He then stepped out of his trousers and picked Abbie up to carry her to the bed.

Abraham sat Abbie on the foot of the bed and she crawled up to the center of the bed giving Abraham the view of her derrière in the air. When she turned around instead of a lustful smile on his face Abraham now had a scowl. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Abraham's axe that was left next to the fireplace began to glow.

He held up his right hand and the axe flew into his grip.

"We have a guest" he said.

"Jenny's fast but she doesn't fly the Millennium Falcon" Abbie said.

"I will ask you what that means once I dispatch the interloper" Abraham said.

Abraham wrapped a sheet around his lower half and he and his axe left the room very quickly.

Abbie knew of only two beings that could put her man in this mood. Considering one was in hell that left only one choice and that deduction caused her to wrap the remaining bed sheet around her body and run to stop her mate from taking another head.

Abbie skidded to a halt at the bottom of the steps when she saw Ichabod being held up in the air with Abraham's hand wrapped around his the throat.

Abraham had his back to his mate and she could not see the smile on his face. He was smiling because Ichabod had not seen him with his head this time period. Secondly, being the scholar that he was had to deduce that the state of Abbie and his attire of bed linens left nothing to the imagination.

"Baby, please don't hurt him" Abbie said.

"No, I will not take his head" Abraham said.

As he dropped Ichabod to the floor Abbie walked up quickly to Abraham's side.

He thought for an instant that his mate would go to help Ichabod to his feet.

Abraham was surprised and pleasantly pleased when his mate put one of her arms around his waist.

It seems his mate wanted Ichabod to know her choice was clear, he thought. Abraham smiled again and he wanted to preen himself. Abbie's love for him and this display of loyalty to him made Abraham's heart overflow with love for her.

The moment was interrupted by Ichabod's voice. He was apologizing to Abbie for not abiding her wishes and staying away.

"Is Jen alright" Abbie asked anxiously.

"She is fine Abigail" Ichabod said. "Miss Mills was purchasing large amounts of takeout foods from Charley's to I assume to bring here for you" he said.

Abbie let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"I just needed to see you, and Miss Katey was kind enough to bring me here." Ichabod said.

"Then she should be as kind to take you back" Abraham said with a smirk on his face.

"Perhaps she would have but I had her drop me off at the property next to this one! I will ride back with Miss Mills when she arrives with your bounty" Ichabod said.

"You walked 15 miles!" Abbie said.

"It was a combination of walking and running at times but manageable" Ichabod said.

"Enough!" Abraham said interrupting Ichabod's rambling.

"Sit in the Parlor and wait for Miss Mills" Abraham said pointing in the direction of it.

"As you see, we are not presentable to receive guest, even unwelcome ones" he said.

Abbie just shook her head and let Abraham lead her to the steps. He left her at the bottom of the steps and walked back to Ichabod who was watching them.

"Mine" he said to Ichabod and walked back towards his mate.

Ichabod then went toward the parlor.

As Abraham led Abbie up the steps he asked her a question. "You're not going to ask me what I said to him."

"Nope" Abbie replied.

Abraham raised an eyebrow at her and before he could say anything else she grabbed his butt and said, "We have about twenty minutes before my sister arrives and we shouldn't waste it" she said smiling.

"Indeed" he said and picked Abbie up and quickly made their way back to the bedroom.

The 'quickie' as Abbie called it was most agreeable to Abraham. His mate on top riding him to release his view was that of her lovely rear and arching back. That was her plan however, when he saw she was trying her best to keep from making sounds, whimpering and covering her mouth.

Abraham knew this was because of Ichabod being down stairs. He was not having that and flipped their positions putting Abbie on her hands and knees. He pounded her this way and slapped her lovely rear a few times all the while telling her to never hold back from him her sounds of pleasure and to say his name. Abbie screamed his name as she came and Abraham growled hers just as loud when he released. They took a quick cold shower and as they were drying by the fire they heard Joe's loud truck pull up.

Abbie wasn't sure but it sounded like another vehicle as well.

Daredevil let out a loud neigh and kicked the inside of his stall to get their attention.

"Hey there Super horse we bought you a couple bags of apples" Jenny said.

"We'll pick you up some feed tomorrow" she said.

A chuff and head bob was Daredevil's reply.

"Wow" Jenny said. "I think he understood me" she said to Joe.

Joe was grabbing the other two bags of Charley's takeout and the suitcase Charlotte insisted they take with them.

As the pair went toward the front door their hands full. The door opened but to Jen's shock it was Ichabod!

"Oh boy, I bet Abbie is ticked with you" she said with a grin.

"Hey man, give us a hand" Joe said from behind Jen.

The three entered the house and were met by Abraham in the foyer. He had his head back! That was a shock to the couple. Jen could see why Abbie would be attracted to him. That and the way he looked with only his trousers on and his shirt that was not buttoned up.

"Hey Thor's big brother you look good with a head" Jen said. "Where's my sister?" She asked Abraham.

"She is upstairs in our bedroom waiting for you" he said.

"She could have put her stuff back on we are all adults here" Jen said.

"Unless you tore them to shreds to get to my sister" she said jokingly.

Abraham did something he hadn't done for centuries, he blushed.

Jen's mouth formed a perfect 'O' and she grabbed Abbie's duffle bag and ran for the stairs.

Joe laughed and gave Abraham the suitcase.

Abraham looked at Joe with a raised eyebrow in question.

"It's from my adoptive Mother, Charlotte, my adoptive Father is a giant like you, and the jeans should fit you" Joe said.

"Please thank your Mother and Da for the food and clothes I will repay them tenfold for their kindness" Abraham said to Joe.

"They are good people and love those two women upstairs like family too" Joe said.

"Well, should we lye this feast out for the ladies return" Ichabod said.

"I almost forgot you were here Crane" said Abraham.

"Ichabod you can ride with Nick in Jen's car, we asked him to bring Abbie's car here" Joe said.

"Jen drove her own truck since I had to wait for Mom to pack this suitcase" he said.

As if on cue Nick was heard pulling up blasting heavy metal music from Abbie's car.

Daredevil kicked his stall again and when Nick saw him he turned the music off quickly. Then even quicker ran to the front door.

Inside the conversation continued with the three men.

"I think that is an excellent idea" Abraham said with a smile.

Nick being 'Nick' just strolled in tossing the keys in the air.

"Holy Shit" he yelled.

"Uh you got your head on!" Nick said with shock.

"Yes thief. However; if you raise your voice again in my home, your immediate concern should be will you keep yours on." Abraham said with no smile.

"Sorry, and I will be leaving right now" Nick said.

"Thief you have a companion for your trip, isn't that right Crane? Abraham said.

"I would rather leave with Joe and Jenny." Ichabod said.

"Damn, you guys really know how to hurt a man's self-esteem" Nick said.

"They are welcomed here as well as being family." Abraham said.

"Burn!" said Nick.

All three men looked at Nick.

Joe was shocked and shaking his head. As he walked over to Ichabod he looked Nick's way again and mouthed to him 'dumb ass'.

Joe looked at his friend and felt sorry for him.

"I think it would be good if you left man. We'll talk tomorrow." Joe said.

Ichabod appreciated his friend's kindness and asked Joe to tell Abbie he was sorry.

The two left soon after that.

"Shall we set the table for our ladies Joseph?" Abraham said.

"Yeah, you can call me Joe" he said. I'll set the table why don't you go put some of those clothes on. If my woman keeps staring at your six pack I'm going to have to start going back to the gym every day." Joe said chuckling.

"I see you weren't the only one ripping up some clothes, it runs in the family he said still chuckling.

Abraham laughed at this too and went into the butler's pantry to change.

Upstairs conversation was no less amusing.

"Your man is fine with that head on!" Jen said with a chuckle.

"So from the look of that bed, your hair and that ginormous grin you are the happiest I've ever seen you." Jen said.

"I am Jen, it's weird we were enemies and then when I was trapped in that awful realm, he and Daredevil became my solace. Abraham opened up to me about how he was betrayed by Katrina and sadly Ichabod too. I told him about Luke and his crap." Abbie laughed thinking about how Abraham offered his services to literally pummel Luke until he shite himself.

Jen laughed too and said "Hey, I offered to do the same thing!" She said.

"I was so ready to tease you with the walk of shame hand trumpet" Jen said still laughing.

Just then they heard Joe calling them to come down stairs.

Abbie was famished and the food smelled wonderful. Joe set the table for four and Abbie asked where Abraham and Ichabod were. Joe let her know about Ichabod leaving with Nick and as for Abraham he walked in with his new clothes on.

"Dayum" was all Jenny said.

"Abraham" Abbie sighed as she took in the sight of him in the jeans and black tee shirt he had on. He was still barefoot.

"Charley put her foot in this food" Jenny said

The look on Abraham's face had Abbie laughing as she explained to him that is just a figure of speech.

"It means the food is really good and the cook put her all into it." Abbie said.

The meal was delicious and the atmosphere was like family get together.

"This was a lot of fun" said Joe "But I've got an early day tomorrow helping Mom and Dad with the new vendors we've contracted." Joe said with a yawn.

"I look forward to seeing you both in town." Abraham said to both Jen and Joe as he shook Joe's hand.

"Yeah it will be a breeze bro" Joe said.

"What will?" Jenny said.

"I'll tell you on the way home babe" he said to Jen.

Abbie and Abraham walked them to the door and the sisters hugged.

"Well are you going to tell me what you to "Bro's" were talking about?" Abbie asked.

"Young Joe is going to use his device to get the Van Brundt stocks I am privy to. Abraham said.

"I wish to provide for my mate all that I can" he said.

Abbie was so moved by his words and the sincerity of his gesture.

"I will do all I can to help you transition to this time and we can provide for each other" she said as she hugged him.

"We will take care of each other." Abbie said.

"As of such, I have something I need you to take care of" Abraham said as he rubbed his erection against Abbie.

"Hmm, well let's go upstairs so that I can take care of my man." She said with lust filled eyes.

Abraham swept Abbie up once again in his arms and headed back to their love nest.

Outside at the edge of the forest Pandora fumed as to why she could not go into the forest without it burning her from the inside out.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to Aster891, kekew1123, Rs73, Aleta6, princesstinkerbell45, and last but not least Elsa02 as well as my inspiration author Blackwolfmajick and all that are reading my tale. I apologize for the time lag between updates but life happens. Most were great professionally and one personally of a family member on my hubby's side. This chapter is a necessary and gives backstory on characters that are essential to my tale.

Abbie awoke early in the morning smiling and pleasantly sore. She reached for her mate to find he was not in their bed. She wrapped a sheet around her body and got up to find her man.

"Brahm" she said, her new nickname for him.

Abraham did not answer, and Abbie put on her robe that Jenny had kindly packed for her. She also picked up her 'baby' and had one ready in the chamber if needed. Just as Abbie started to open the door It opened and she pressed her back against the wall behind it. Python on the ready she took a deep breath to keep her collected.

Abraham in nothing but the boxer briefs that must have been in the clothes that Charley packed for him turned toward Abbie with a smile and a market bag with the logo Charley's on it.

"Is this the way you will greet me each morn, my mate?" Abraham asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Brahm, you didn't answer I thought maybe something had happened to you." Abbie said with a slight raise to her voice.

Abbie sat her gun on the dresser and turned to Abraham who was no longer smirking but now looked hurt.

Abbie's anger dissipated when she saw the look on Abraham's face.

Simultaneously they said each other's name and looked into teach others eyes as they both apologized for different reasons.

"Bairn, I was jesting your morn acts" Abraham said.

"I know my bullets wouldn't kill you but I was afraid for you when you didn't answer me" Abbie said in reply.

The two of them smiled and forgave each other.

At that moment Abbie's stomach growled in hunger.

"It seems my mate is hungry and it's my charge and duty to see that all your needs are met." Abraham said with a look full of desire.

Abbie stared back at Abraham with the same look and thought that if she wasn't already bare her panties would have caught fire.

"How did you get the food? Did you ride Daredevil into town? Abbie asked smiling imagining that.

"Your sister and a dark fare woman more wee than you left it in a basket that kept the food mystically warm long after they knocked on the door and left." Abraham said.

"Is she the woman who prepared the wonderful feast we had with your sister and Joseph?" Abraham asked.

"Yes, and I can't wait to introduce you to her and Remy. Well, let's eat so that we can go into town to get the ball rolling on getting you acquainted to modern times" Abbie said.

Meanwhile in Sleepy Hollow at the Archives, Ichabod paced back and forth periodically looking at the clock. Jenny found it funny and shook her head at him. Joe was on the phone with a lawyer representing Van Brunt holdings.

"Should we perhaps go and fetch them Miss Jenny?" Ichabod asked.

"Only if you want to lose your head literally Ichabod" she said with a smile.

"Relax, Abbie texted me a thank you and to extend one to Charley for breakfast this morning just 20 minutes ago. She said they will be here by noon." Jenny said.

"You went out there this morning with Lady Chevalier and did not ask me to accompany you two?" Ichabod asked.

"It was no big deal and Charley wanted to see Daredevil. We just dropped off some food for them, and feed for that ginormous horse that's all." Jenny said.

Just as Ichabod was about to argue his case as to why he should have been included; Joe finished his call.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. It seems that the last living relative of the Van Brunt family is in his 20's and a bit of a historian. The Barrister representing Van Brunt holdings said if a DNA test proves that Abraham is a descendant he is entitled to half which even with the current economy is about 8 billion dollars." Joe said.

"Say what, say what?" Jenny said leaving her mouth open.

"I remember Abraham's father having holdings in shippings to the Americas as well as the Orient. He also was a breeder of thoroughbreds." Ichabod said to Jenny and Joe.

"Well, it must of paid off because that's a lot of money." Jenny said.

"It could be a few weeks or up to a year depending if someone contests it." Joe said.

"Hey it's almost 12 o'clock, let's have lunch at Charley's when they get here. Ichabod are you up for lunch?" Jenny asked.

Joe had told her what happened last night and felt bad that he was excluded, and worse had to leave with Nick.

"You and Juggernaut Jr. have got to get along." Jenny said.

"I assure you it is not my intention to cause discomfort to Abigail." Ichabod replied.

"I know, but your history and the fact that you seem to be repeating it can be a problem." Jenny said.

Ichabod could not look at Jenny for what she said was true if he was honest with himself. The feelings he had for Abbie were deeper than friendship. He also knew now from last night although she cared for him that her feelings for Abraham were those of a woman in love. Images of Abbie and Abraham wrapped in the linens from the bed they shared spoke volumes to Ichabod. He knew he was too late and the time had passed for there to be anything between them other than friendship.

"Hey man, you still with us?" Joe said.

"Yes my friend I am still here and soundly concede Abigail's choice" Ichabod answered.

"Good, that makes it easier for all of us not to mention I rather have Abraham fighting with us than against us." Jenny said with a nod.

As if on cue Abraham and Abbie walked in.

"Hey guys" Abbie said smiling from ear to ear.

"Good day Jenny, Joseph, and Crane" Abraham said trying his best to not sneer Ichabod's name.

"Hey you two finally came up for air" Jenny said smiling.

Joe chuckled as he grabbed Jenny in a side hug. Abbie rolled her eyes at both of them. Ichabod and Abraham were having a stare down while the two sisters and Joe were chatting.

Joe's phone beeped and he excused himself to answer it.

"Good news we meet with the Van Brunt Holdings US representative tomorrow, he's coming with a doctor" Joe said.

"A doctor" Abbie said with concern in her voice.

"What if there is something in Brahm's blood that shows his supernatural origins" she said looking at Abraham.

"We need a witch to keep that from happening" said Jenny.

"How do we find one on such short notice that we can trust" Joe said.

"Why use a witch when you have the fairy in your family" Abraham said.

Everyone looked at him as if he was talking gibberish.

Abraham looked back at them with a look of astonishment.

"The wee woman who gave me the clothes I now wear and the delicious meals we have all partaken in? Although I've not crossed paths with a berserker in over a hundred years his scent in these clothes is that of one. A very powerful one at that" Abraham said to them all.

Jenny was the first to speak, "Abraham your talking crazy, Charley and Rem? Fairy and what was that you said Beserker?" Jen shook her head and laughed nervously.

Joe was doing the same but Abbie and Ichabod did not.

"I sensed no malice in her and she reinforced a spell of protection around my home when she left this morn's meal for me and my Bairn" Abraham said.

Joe looked stunned by Abraham's words and walked out of the room.

Jenny hurried after him without saying a word.

"I did not know that you all were unaware" Abraham said looking at Abbie.

"Well, I know where they are going and we should too." Abbie said.

The three left to go to Charley's.

The restaurant was lively and full of patrons enjoying the wonderful cuisine and atmosphere. Remy was making his rounds to all the tables to chat with the guests to see if they were happy with their meals and services. Charley was in the back with her staff overseeing the meal preparations for the customers when Joe burst through the delivery doors.

"Charley! I need to talk to you and Remy right now!" Joe said with a mixture of hurt and anger in his voice. One of the servers that came for a meal pick up immediately ran back out to the dining area.

The petite woman calmly wiped her hands and turned to Joe with a smile and said "yes". She then raised her right hand up in a halt gesture to no one in particular and lowered her hand without taking her eyes off of Joe.

Joe turned around to see that 4 of the kitchen crew had swords not knives pointed in his direction.

He turned back towards Charley and at that moment Remy walked his eyes flashing red. Charley touched his forearm and spoke to him in a language Joe didn't understand. However it did seem to calm Remy down.

"Let's go to the terrace to talk this out" Charley said.

As if on cue Jenny came in out of breath and side hugged Joe. Abbie, Abraham and Ichabod were now in the kitchen as well.

When Abraham entered the eyes of the kitchen staff grew wide and all but the four that drew swords on Joe moved over in a protective stance to Charley.

"Well, now that everyone is here shall we go up on the terrace?" Charley said.

Remy still had not said a word, Abraham went down on one knee and said "Ver hitta meo frjalsu ykkarr drottning eoa fylkir" the only one that understood was Ichabod who looked at Charley and Remy with his mouth hanging open.

Remy stepped forward and put one of his large hands on Abraham's head.

"Risa fylkir riddari" Remy said to him and Abraham looked at Remy as if he was humbled by what he said.

Ichabod just smirked.

"Hey, um, people who don't speak that language left in the dark here" Jenny said.

"Miss Jenny, Abraham said we come in peace addressed to the queen and king" Ichabod said.

"Let's just go to the terrace" Abbie said.

On the terrace dining area everyone sat down except for Joe, Remy and Abraham. Each stood behind the seat their mates sat in.

"Guys can you three sit down" Jenny asked.

"Your wasting your time Jenny they are all Alpha males and that includes Ichabod but he has not chosen a mate yet" Charley said with a chuckle.

"Look we are getting off track here, is it true that you two aren't human. That everything about you two is a lie!" Joe said with a raised voice.

"Hljoo!" I love you like a son boy but no one raises their voice to my Svass!" Remy said so loud it sounded like thunder.

Despite how angry Joe was he apologized for his tone.

Charley stood up and pointed her right hand's index finger in a downward motion with her palm side up. She then told all present that no one would hear them now.

Charley then looked at the young people she considered kin and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Joe,Jenny, Abbie and Ichabod, it is true that we are not mortals and yes my beloved is a berserker but me a fairy? That ficke lot, neigh. I am a dark elf. We planned to tell you what we and our people are today" she said.

"Yeah right, what a coincidence." Joe said.

"Hush baby, why today" Jenny asked.

"Because there was evil in the forest where Abbie and her mate's abode is." I put a protective barrier around it to keep the evil out" Charley said.

"So why did you befriend me" Joe asked.

"Truthfully we were curious about you. You look so much like our only child that was cursed and perished" Charley said with tears in her eyes.

Remy stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders in support.

"You smelled of the supernatural but it was the lingering stench of a curse" Remy continued.

"We were coming to Sleepy Hollow to deal with an infestation and when you said that you were going there to claim your mate, we saw it as fortuitous" Remy said.

"Our feelings for you Joe are real and when we met Jenny,Abbie and Ichabod we felt kinship toward you all" he said.

"I believe you" Abbie said

"As do I" Ichabod said.

"Me too" Jenny said looking at Joe pleading for him to forgive them too.

"I wish you would have just told me when we started to be like a family" Joe said.

"I feel betrayed, confused and hurt" he said.

Charley went over to Joe with her arms open and he went willingly into them for the hug. She rubbed his back and whispered into his ear how much she and Remy love him and how sorry they were.

Joe raised his head and Charley put her hands on either side of his face and promised him no more secrets would there be after this talk.

It was a weak smile from Joe but one that said he understood.

"I know this is ill timed fylkir but we have need of your mate's assistance" Abraham said.

"Speak, fylkir riddari" Remy said enjoying speaking in his native tongue.

The elves that protected his queen were learning but not fluent in it yet.

Joe looked at Charley and said, "Ma we need your help to get Abraham his inheritance"

The endearment made Charley cry new tears but these were all happy ones.

"Anything for my baby boy" she said.

"We need you to keep Abraham's supernatural DNA from being discovered." Joe said.

"We have to get you a disguise so that after it's over if they keep a private eye in the area which they will; they won't be able to recognize you" he said.

"I will just drop my guise I have now and use the one from the 90's Charley said.

Abbie and Jenny came over and looked at Charley.

"You look different" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I"ll show you my true form " Charley smiled and her form shimmered, she was beautiful her skin color stayed a dark brown but she now appeared to be around the age of her adoptive daughters. Her eyes were still green but with a tinge of silver. Her hair was raven black and wavy to her butt. She was still small but more curvy with a small waist that flared out to wide hips. Charley's ears poked out on either side of her head showing her dark elf heritage.

She then shimmered again and looked like Keri Washington dressed in a lab coat.

"Will this do?" She said and her voice sounded melodic.

"Your voice my love, you forgot to use a mortal's voice" Remy said chuckling.

Charley nodded and did so.

"That's good and it will work. I'll get some credentials made up for you Dr. Samuels." Joe said.

The now once again united family went back down to the kitchen and the staff looked to their queen who smiled at them all putting them at ease.

Joe apologized to them all as well. The four that were the queen's personal guards and unknown to Joe were on the the roof in a veil spell. They nodded in his direction and went back to their tasks.

The meeting was confirmed and Ichabod left to go on a date with Katey. Joe and Jenny decided to stay to help Charley and Remy with the larger crowd now that the terrace was opened for evening dining.

Abbie and Abraham returned to their castle and as soon as the door was shut Abraham had Abbie up against it.

"Bairn, I've wanted you in my arms like this all day" he said while removing her blouse. Abbie began to whimper when Abraham's rubbed his growing hard on against her center.

Abraham could smell Abbie's arousal and knew that this scent was only for him. The sounds she was making were driving him mad with desire to be inside of her.

Abbie reached in between them to unbutton his jeans and slide her small hands one on each side of his waist to shove his jeans down taking his underwear with them.

Abraham took Abbie's lead and unbuttoned her jeans to do the same only when he pushed down her jeans from her hips no underwear were there. He growled at his mate and grabbed a handful of her lovely globes in each of his hands.

"You were bare all day in these britches that hug your bottom so tightly that I have been jealous of a garment that clings to you so intimately all day" Abraham said in a warm whisper to her in her ear before he nibbled on it.

Abbie's only answer was a deeper moan to his machinations.

"Please Brahm, I need you now!" She said in a husky voice. The only thing left on was her bra and she knew that was because Abraham wasn't used to taking these off without ripping them in two. Abbie used one hand to open the front clasp bra while still stroking him with the other.

When her breasts popped free Abraham's eyes lit up and he quickly put his mouth on one turgid nipple and cupping the other to bring it closer to his greedy mouth. He entered Abbie in one swift stroke, she screamed his name and Abraham pounded his mate against the wall burying his head against her neck.

"Give me your woman's joy Bairn" Abraham said in a deep whisper.

Abbie climaxed as if she needed those words to let go.

Abraham felt her tighten around his cock and joined Abbie in completion.

Both sweaty and holding each other, Abraham carried his mate up to their bedroom, as what Abbie was now used to from him.

"You are not sleepy are you mate?" Abraham asked with a slight smile.

"We are not done for the eve, and I have yet to properly scold you on not wearing britches today" he said spanking her lightly on one of her butt cheeks.

"I'm ready for my scolding Brahm" Abbie said as she licked his ear lobe.

That caused Abraham to take the steps two at a time.

At the edge of the forest Pandora fumed and spoke to no one in particular.

"Who would dare to cast a spell in my domain!" she screamed.

She tried a counter spell and took a step into the forest only to have the same burning pain happen.

'Who is this powerful and why can't I sense them' she thought.

"They will pay dearly when I find them out" she said between clenched teeth as she walked back toward Sleepy Hollow.

"We must tell our Queen" said Enel as he and his first warrior closed the veil.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your patience, my family has had to handle a lot of sorrow at the last few months of 2016. I had to put down my tablet and take care of my loved ones. Things are much better now and just as I started writing again Sleepy Hollow had the nerve to kill off Abbie. Needless to say I'm done with the show. The only Sleepy Hollow for me is in FanFiction with all the wonderful writers and readers now. #Team Brambie

Abraham stroked Abigail's hair as she slept half draped across his body. He did something that seemed to happen easier because of her, he smiled. Thinking of all that had happened in the last few weeks. The business with his estate went smoothly and his finances were now secure. He could provide for his mate and anything her heart desirers. The castle was now reinforced with a more powerful ward that Charley was able to do on one of the many nights she and Remy came to have dinner with them. Abraham smiled again thinking about his new extended family. Remy was like the father he's always wanted and Joe was the younger sibling he wished for as a child. Charley filled the void of the mother who died giving birth to him.

Abigail and Charley would spar in the back of the grounds every time the Chevaliers came over. Abigail was impressed by how quick and strong Charley was. Abraham knew the wee woman was holding back her strength, he and Remy looked on with pride because a berserker's woman needs to be able to battle at her mate's side.

Abraham's thoughts were interrupted by the feel of soft lips on his chest.

"Good morning Baby" Abbie said. "Have you been awake long?" Abbie asked as she raised her head to look at him.

"Not long my Bairn" Abraham said as he stroked Abbie's back resting his hand on the curve of her butt.

"I waited for you to awake so that we may do more pillow talk" Abraham said raising his eyebrows up and down quickly.

Abbie looked at Abraham with a smile on her face and said "hold that thought".

She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, Abbie quickly used the bathroom washed her hands and face, brushed her teeth and gargled. Abbie looked at herself in the mirror at her wild hair and love bites all over her body. Touching the one he said that claimed her as his. Remembering each and everyone of the other marks as well and what they did to produce them. She is so caught up in the memories that she doesn't hear her lover's entrance.

"Have you tired of me already Bairn, that the mention of pillow talk sends you running to the chamber pot room." Abraham said with a raised eyebrow.

Abbie smiles at Abraham as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Brahm, but we ate sushi last night and my breath could have knocked a buzzard of a manure wagon" Abbie said giggling.

"You smell like you and me and mixed with the scents of your arousal. There is nothing offensive in your scent" Abraham said reciprocating the hug back to Abbie.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel good, but when I kiss you I want to be minty fresh okay?" Abbie said and kissed him passionately.

Abraham picked his mate up by the catch of her rear and walked them back into their bedroom. He kissed her till she had to pull away to breathe. Abraham moved down her body to her breasts. Worshipping both of them until Abbie's writhing beneath him let him know to move to where she ached the most.

He moved down her body and opened her legs as far as they would and draped her thighs over his broad shoulders.

"Is this all for me to sup upon my Bairn?" Abraham asked as he leaned in dropped an open mouth kiss on her quim.

Abbie only response was a whimper and moving her head side to side on the bed.

Abraham bit lightly on the inside of one of her thighs to get her attention.

"Give voice my mate or I may stop" he said.

Abbie looked down at his handsome face between her thighs and his beautiful blue eyes turning indigo with desire.

Abbie thought to how she told him that naughty talk turned her on. He had taken to it quite well.

"Yes Brahm it's all yours Baby and I want you to put your mouth on me." She said with a slight growl.

Abraham said nothing more and dove right in devouring her core making slurping noises.

The feel of his tongue and lips was racing her to a large climax. Soon the noises of him moaning as he ate her was all it took to send her over the edge.

Abraham got on his knees with Abbie's legs still on his shoulders he slid them down his body until only her heels were on either side of his neck. He sank into her core and moaned closing his eyes to enjoy the tightness and heat.

"Ahh Bairn, hold on" his voice sounding gravelly.

Abraham pulled all the way out until only the crown of his cock was in her. He slammed back in sawing his way in and began hammering her pussy causing her to have another earth shattering climax.

Abraham felt Abbie's quim tightened around his cock gripping him in ecstasy. He roared through his own climax.

"Bairn, your woman's joy is heaven on earth to me he said.

He released her ankles dropping on the bed spooning her to him and nuzzling the bite mark he placed upon her neck.

He licked her there and instead of a moan he heard a small snore.

She had fallen asleep.

Abraham grabbed the sheet that was at the foot of the bed and covered them both. He held his mate close and joined her in slumber.

Much later the two lovers are awakened by the neighing of Daredevil.

"Someone is ready to be fed" Abbie says.

"Aye, he has become spoiled by all the attention Charley bestows him" Abraham said with a smirk on his face.

"Time to rise my Bairn" Abraham said to Abbie as he once again had his hand resting on her supple behind.

After a shower and dressing to see what had Daredevil fussing, the two lovers walk hand and hand towards the now fully renovated stable. The only occupant being Daredevil.

Immediately as they open the stable doors they saw why Daredevil was fussing. A new occupant was eating the horse feed and apples Charley had for Daredevil.

Abbie's mouth fell open speechless at the sight of the midnight mare not only because it startled her but because of its massive raven wings folded closely to her sides. The mare glanced at Abraham an chuffed, sparing him a head bob. When she saw Abbie she neighed in an almost singsong way as she approached the lovers.

Abraham sensed no evil or threat and the scent of one familiar to them was on the horse. He looked on closely to see what the dark mare would do next.

Abbie didn't know why but she felt compelled to touch the beautiful creature.

"Hi sweety where did you come from?" She asked as she stroked the mare's mane and neck.

Just then the sound of a car pulling up was heard.

"Moghr"(Son) Remy shouted as he walked towards the castle.

Abraham open the stable doors and waved his hand in greetings to his adoptive father.

"Fadir"(Father) welcome, do you know about our visitor" Abraham asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ja" Remy said as he came into the stable.

"My Charley loves you very much Dottir (daughter) to give you this hross (mare)" Remy said smiling at Abbie.

"Lo wilya"(Night sky) is the firstborn offspring of her meara (horse) Furime(Fury)"

"The wings will not be able to be seen by mere mortals" Remy said while patting the mare's side.

Abbie was about to ask why she could see them when Daredevil who was feeling neglected started to neigh loudly.

He raised up slightly on his hind legs for attention.

Abraham walked over to his faithful companion to pat him on his head. Daredevil chuffed and looked to Abbie as if telling her to do the same.

Abbie walked over as well and hugged the great beast around his neck.

"Don't be jealous Daredevil you know that I love you and that will never change" she said still embracing the stallion.

"I think it will be good for you to have a companion as well" Abbie said to Daredevil.

As if on cue the ebony colored mare came over and bowed her head next to Daredevil's.

The stallion's nostrils flared taking in the scent of the female horse.

His red eyes taking in her violet ones, he pulled away gently from Abbie and started to back up in his stall bouncing his head up and down and digging at the ground with his right hoof.

Abraham held Abbie at his side and opened the stall. The black mare trotted over to the back of the barn where the10 acre corral was.

Remy walked quickly to open it for her.

Daredevil trotted passed his master and mistress to join Lo wilya.

As soon as he was close to her she galloped out into the corral so quickly it was as if she vanished!

Daredevil through his head back in appreciation of the challenge and took off after her.

"Does that mean that they like each other?" Abbie asked both men.

"Ja"(yes) said Remy and Abraham kissed her forehead and whispered "it's more than like, he's found his mate"

Abbie smiled at Abraham and the two hugged each other.

Remy cleared his throat and got the two lovers attention.

"I hate to stop the gord minn sonarson (making of my grandson) but vandr (evil) has made a move" he said.

"Let's go inside the keep to further discuss this" said Abraham.

The three walked back to the castle and could hear the thunderous hooves of a playful Daredevil and Lo wyla.

Back at the hollow Hollow Jenny, Joe and Ichabod awaited Charley on the dining rooftop of the restaurant she and Remy owned.

"It must be something big for Mom to send these guys to get us." Joe said with concern.

"Yes, I agree Joe, Lady Chevalier would have most likely used her powers to just appear wherever we were for good tidings" said Ichabod.

As if on cue two of Charley 's personal guards appeared and drop to one knee. A third cast a spell and it literally looked as if there was a rip in the present time. Out stepped an elf male whom none of the trio of humans had ever seen.

"Um, that's not Ma" said Joe.

"Please young one be silent" whispered the only female guard Silvyre.

"Ichabod did not heed the warning and spoke up but did drop to a knee as well.

"Beleg er who are cin?" (Great one may we ask who you are?) asked a very smug Ichabod. He had been conversing with the "drow" as they rather be called to learn there language.

The tall man raised one of his white eyebrows and walked past Ichabod not even acknowledging him.

He stopped in front of a very shocked Charley who Jen, Joe and Ichabod had no idea had arrived.

The tall elf whose skin was pearlescent bordering on opal grabbed the tiny woman in a tender hug.

"Ma are you okay?" Joe asked.

"It must be ok, babe or her three bodyguards would have pulled out those big ass swords" said Jen.

"Indeed" said Ichabod who rose from his knee to join them.

"Ontaro whime are tye simen?"(Father why are you here?)

"Tya are mime hinya ar ni mel tye"(You are my child and I love you"

"Say my mother's name" Charley said as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Titania has forbidden yes ana n uttered bime ilya ve ehtele ve me"(Titania has forbidden it to be uttered by all as well as by me) he said.

"Ma who is this guy and why are you crying" Joe asked.

"Amile"(Mother) said the elf man now staring at Joe.

"Joseph, please take Jen and Ichabod downstairs our meeting will have to wait" Charley said.

Across town Pandora lifted her head from a book of necromancer spells.

"What is this" she said aloud to no one.

The power she felt manifesting was very old and very strong. The pressure of it would make a less powerful demon weak in its presence.

She closed the book she was browsing and headed out the door.

"What is that human to you?" Auberon asked his daughter.

Charley just stared at him, her eyes growing violet with anger.

"My mother still loves you, you insufferable elf!" Charley yelled.

Auberon took a step back when he felt his daughter's power levels increase so quickly to a deadly level. The armor he wore morphed to its highest level of protection.

"Mime hinya ture tur!" (My child control your power!) He yelled to Charley.

At the castle just as Remy began to tell the couple what he knows, the power waves from the Hollow reach him. Remy stands quickly to his feet and so did Abraham.

"Svass?" Remy said just above a whisper. Abraham's dual axes flew quickly into his hands from their mounting place above the fireplace instantly glowing hot for battle.

"What's happening Brahm?" asked Abbie as she ran to get her Colt Python from the gun safe in the study.

"Make haste Bairn it's Charley's power we feel." Abraham said.

Just as the three are ready to leave Silvyre appeared from a portal.

"Mime tari-tar's sire has tul" (My King, the Queen's sire has come) she said.

Remy eyes turned red as Daredevil's and he said not a word but ran through the portal in a blink of the eye.

Abraham and Abbie both followed Silvyre quickly through it as well.

"Svass!" Remy yelled when he came through on the other side.

She looked different her raven colored hair was now silver white, her eyes were violet and the anger was like when their son passed. He immediately stood in front of her for her to see him.

"Svass, yes's me tye mate"(Beloved it's me your mate) Remy said to her as he embraced her.

"Mime Melda"(My Beloved) Charley said back to her mate.

The power she had released in her anger dissipates.

"Tye are mara an qua ap-ilya"( You are good for something after all) said Auberon.

"You are still here?" Remy said to Auberon.

"Why are you here?" Charley asks.

"Pyrre is coming here to do her mother's bidding"said Auberon.

"I have delayed her because I needed to know if you are strong enough to battle both mother and daughter." Auberon said.

"Your powers have surpassed all of your siblings my child and that pleases me immensely" he said.

"My mother, ELLISTRAEE is the reason I am whom you see before you. She passed all her gifts on to me!" Charley said with unshed tears in her eyes.

Auberon could only look at his powerful offspring and bow his head to her.

"Someday soon you and I will talk my dear daughter as for now, know that I am but a thought away from you."

"Berserker, I apologize for my comment to you earlier. You are the perfect mate for my daughter."

"Only one as powerful as she can calm her"

"Keep her safe my son" Auberon said with a smile.

Auberon than raised his hand and opened a portal and left.

Abraham and Abbie stepped forward and Abbie was the first to speak.

"Was that the Auberon I read about in school?" she said.

"Yes, he is also my sire" Charley said.

"Are you alright?" Abbie asked.

"Your hair and eyes were different", she said.

Joe, Jen and Ichabod came forward they had came in but with everything going on no one notice them until then.

"Are you all well?" Charley asked looking directly at Joe.

"I am well my lady" said Ichabod.

"We're good"Jenny said for her and Joe.

Joe didn't say a word he walked over to Charley and picked her up in a bear hug holding her silently.

"I was worried for you and that guy is your father?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but he's gone back to Avalon" she said while still holding her adoptive son.

"Son, put your Ma down" Remy said with a smile.

"Let us go inside and talk of what to do about Pyree and her mother." Remy said.

"Oh please, don't leave on my account" Pandora said.

.


End file.
